


Down but Not Out

by PilgrimGuard



Category: Destiny (Video Games), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Guns, Non-Canonical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimGuard/pseuds/PilgrimGuard
Summary: The Bombardment came and went. The Last City fell to the combined forces of the Darkness and the Traveller has fled Earth. When the dust settles and the Dark forces scatter, in search of new battles, the last Lightbearer flees in search of new allies to lead against them.Titan Gemini-14 and his Ghost, Virgo, discover a way to Etheria just in time for the Battle of Brightmoon. How will the addition of the Guardian affect their war? And will She-Ra and the gang be ready when the Darkness inevitably catches up with him?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 1





	1. A City, Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, how’s it hanging? Good? Great, I’m glad to hear it. So this will be my first ever fanfic, and I’ll be honest I’m nervous about posting it but I’m gonna do it anyway ‘cause mama didn’t raise no coward. Anywho, here’s the gist for this story. Some general thoughts and backstory for those unfamiliar with Destiny’s universe. In the game, there’s a lore book called “The Dark Future.” In it, it details how the enemy of the game, the Darkness, triumphs without the intervention of the player Guardian. I’m going to use that premise to justify why the Guardian would abandon Earth. Basically, there’s nothing left for him to guard, and the dark Guardians would be out to kill him. Also, he still has his Light, a ship, the weapons he has on him (I won’t make it ridiculous but between every weapon slot and their inventory spaces a Guardian could realistically have 30 different weapons on them) and his ever faithful Ghost. And so off they go to find worthy champions to stand with them against the Darkness...

The Stranger was right all along. Even with her intervention, even with her warnings, even with the power we stole, it was not enough to save the City. I watched and fought and struggled to save the City. To save even a single soul. And at the end of the battle, I find myself surrounded by the corpses of friend and foe alike. Hive Tombships and Fallen Ketches battle still in the distance, having turned against one another now that the Light has been beaten. Their adherence to the Sword Logic demands that their alliance must end as soon as there are no more foes to face. The Vex have already retreated into their gate network. And the traitors? Hmph, those bastards have fled to the Moon. For what purpose I cannot say, and I will not remain here to find out. This system has fallen. But there is still hope. The Traveller fled, so my connection to the Light is still strong. And even if it was not, I’d still have the Stasis I stole from that damn fool Kell.

“Virgo,” I said, barely above a whisper, “we have to go. There’s nothing left for us here...”

“B-but... we can’t just leave! This is our home! We have to fight for it!” my Ghost replies.

“There’s nothing left to fight for!” I shout back. This has been a terrible few days. Nothing but fighting and losing. The annihilation of a city is not something done quickly... “We are still going to fight, Virgo. But we have to go. The Darkness will not stop here. The Traveller is still out there and there will be others to save. The Hive haven’t killed the rest of the universe yet. There’s still time.”

Virgo doesn’t respond for a long time. We continue to stare out at the destruction of the City, our home for so long, from our vantage atop the wall. 

“Alright... let’s... let’s go. I can still call the ship here.” He states, breaking our solemn silence.

“I know this is hard, old friend. But if we’re going to have any chance to avenge what we’ve lost, we have to find allies.” I tell him. I know he understands this simple fact. I was one of the strongest Guardians to ever fight for the City, not even THE strongest, and by sheer luck and force of will I was able to merely survive the end of the City. So many more fell that deserved to live. But we must play the hand that’s been dealt.

“I can only bring the ship. Our Sparrow was undergoing maintenance so it’s probably somewhere in the hangar. And I don’t think we should go back there. The sooner we leave, the less likely we are to be followed.” Ghost says. “And that also means we’re stuck with whatever weapons we have on us.”

“They’ll have to be enough. I still have a fair amount on me. Bring the ship around Virgo. The sooner we find somewhere the more time we’ll have to prepare them for what’s to come.” I tell my oldest and dearest friend.

Soon enough I see my ship approaching our section of the wall. Kabr’s Glass Aegis. It’ll be our home for who knows how long.

“It’s a good thing you’re an Exo,” I hear Virgo state. “I’d hate it if you had to starve over and over again in there.”

“Heh, yeah. That would make this a lot more painful,” I chuckle. This is going to be a difficult journey, but it good that we still have our humor. Even the end won’t bring us down for long...


	2. Long and Winding Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey ends, and another begins. Our Guardian and Virgo search for a new people to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, fancy meeting you here :)
> 
> So here’s chapter two, I hope you enjoy and I hope I’m getting better at writing.

Eleven years. Eleven long years have passed since we fled the Sol system. Eleven years of searching through decrepit ruins and long abandoned planets in search of life. Or at least any signs of a new people to protect from what’s to come. But all we’ve found is death and decay. The Hive have been busy...

Virgo likes to stay optimistic. But his brand of optimism is less of a, ‘Look on the bright side!’ and more of a, ‘Maybe all of this destruction wasn’t the Hive! Maybe it was some other people!’ Heh, thanks pal. It’s not any better if this wasn’t the Hive. That just means there’s a whole other group opposed to the Light that we'll have to take care of. Just another unending army of warmongers that won’t stop until everything else is dead, or they are. And so long as I’m still kicking, it’ll always be them. But that fight isn’t worth fighting unless we find people to protect. People who see the value in the Light’s logic.

And just our luck, we may have found just that. A few weeks ago, on a long dead planet with the ruins of a people eerily similar to humans, Virgo found a data cache that was still preserved. From it, he was able to recover a heavily encrypted message with nav coordinates and a signature from the “Friends of Mara.” It seemed unlikely to us that this Mara was the same one we knew back home, even the Awoken Queen did not have that long of a reach. But we’re not picky, and any lead is a good lead as far as I’m concerned.

“How long until we reach our destination, Virgo,” I ask my ever faithful companion.

“We should be exiting FTL in a few minutes,” he responds. 

“So, what do you think we’ll find there? Think it’ll be people?”

That gets his eye twinkling. “I’m not sure. Of course I hope it’s people, but after years of finding nothing but death my optimism has dulled slightly.”

“Ha!” I laugh at that. “You could’ve fooled me. I mean I’m no pessimist but you’re always looking for the good in the ruins of the long dead.”

“I know, but giving in to despair after traveling for so long would’ve made this long search unbearable. And you don’t talk much between stops! Honestly, if these FTL jumps were any more silent I’d go insane!”

“I hear ya. It’ll be nice to get off this damn ship again,” I say solemnly. “Used to look forward to leaving the Tower. Y’know, get some work done out in the system. Get away from everyone for a little while...”

“I... I miss everyone. So much...” Virgo barely whispers.

“Me too, Little Light.”

“If you could’ve saved just one person, who would it have been?” He asked.

I’m a little taken aback by the question. It seems a little... unsavory to me. But I know he’s just desperate for a name, so he can reminisce about what we used to have. “Eva Levante. She was just... pure. Innocent. Survived so much, did so much for us all. And she wasn’t a Guardian or a leader. But she always brought us hope. I think the universe could use a bit of that right now.”

“I’d have saved Crow, if I could. We didn’t get to know him for very long but he had a unique sense of peace. His Ghost was good company too.”

“And he was so much better than Uldren. Can’t forget that.” 

“Hahaha! So you do still have a sense of humor. Been a few years since you’ve so much as made a pun. It’s not like you to be like that.”

“Well what can I say, maybe some of that hopefulness has rubbed off on me,” I reply. “How much longer now little buddy?”

“Dropping out of FTL in 3...2...1...”

I feel the ship lurch forward as we disengage out Jump drive. Before us is another planet, one that looks unmistakably... dead. Just like all the others.

“Maybe... maybe there’s another clue or something on the surface. The nav is pointing to the northern continent. There has to be something there.” Virgo says, desperation creeping into his voice.

“Alright then. Take us down. We'll find something, I’m sure if it.”

Virgo takes us down, and we find a ruined complex of some kind. It seems to be a kind of research station to me. We head inside and spend a few hours searching for whatever the nav coordinates are pointing to. And then we find it.

“It’s another data cache, and it seems to be connected to whatever that big machine is,” Virgo tells me as he directs my attention to the far wall of the room we’re in.

“And just what do you think that is?” I ask in awe. This machine is huge. It almost resembles two hands reaching towards the sky.

“According to this cache, that machine will open a portal! This cache says that the ‘Friends of Mara’ built this in hopes of reaching a place called Etheria once this universe was safe for its return. It also says that it’s portals are limited. It’ll close behind us not long after it’s opened.”

“Behind us? You want to go through a random, potentially dangerous portal?” I ask Virgo.

“Well yeah. This Etheria sounds kind of promising. And the universe on this side of that portal kinda sucks.”

“Okay, I’m game.” I reply.

“Really? That easy?” 

“Yep, took about that much convincing for me to help kill Oryx. Let’s get the ship and go.”

“How very Titan of you.”

“Awwww, thanks little buddy.”

“That wasn’t a compliment you oaf.”

“I know. But I appreciate it all the same,” I chuckle. “Enough dallying, let us be off!”

“Okay, this shouldn’t take long. It just needs a few minutes to generate the portal. I’ll get us on the ship and we should be ready to go.”

“To new adventures, my ever faithful friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to give all Destiny players a timeline for events that have happened prior to this Bombardment, I’m declaring that it went down just after the attempted assassination of Commander Zavala. So if you’re up to date on destiny content that happened this week at the time of writing.


	3. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Guardian and his Ghost discuss their findings as they enter a strange new world.

The portal jump was peaceful. Certainly had a lot less turbulence than my ship’s Jump Drive. And now, Virgo and I find ourselves in space. Starless space. Not a single hint of light anywhere to be seen, except for the planet, and it’s many moons, outside our front viewport. 

“Virgo, where is that light coming from? There’s no stars, not even a sun for this planet to orbit.”

“Hang on, the ship’s sensors are still gathering data. I’ll let you know as soon as I find out anything.”

“This is... strange. Both peaceful and ominous. Remember when we helped Osiris deal with Panoptes and we got to see that Vex future where they won and extinguished all the stars?” I asked.

“I do. Seems like such a long time ago, now. I really hope this isn’t their home dimension. Because there’s no way to open that portal again from our side,” Virgo says, a hint of worry creeping into his voice.

“I don’t think it is. I’ll admit I’m no expert on inter dimensional travel but the Vex invaded through the Hive’s Ascendent Plane. I’d bet my rifle that we’d have to get into their dimension the same way. And I know that portal didn’t pass us through any Ascendent Plane.”

“I hope you’re right, Guardian.”

“Besides, we’d be able to feel the Darkness here if there were Vex. And I don’t feel anything.”

“Neither do I... not even the Light. Other than our own of course.”

“Actually, I think I do feel something. It’s new. Not Light, but not Dark. Almost... neutral. But like a neutral that’s erring on the side of the Light. Just not quite. There’s something not quite right about it,” I say.

The presence of this new force is jarring. I’m not sure whether to be overjoyed or racked with despair. A new force, sided with the Light, could be just what we need to turn the tide against the Dark. But perhaps this force has its own plans. Perhaps the Light and the Dark aren’t part of those plans. We may need to be extra careful dealing with whomever lives here, if anyone even does.

“Well, the scanners are done with their readings,” Virgo interrupts my thoughts. “And it’s weird. First off, the light is coming from those moons. But they aren’t stars. Whatever force we’re feeling is giving them their glow.”

“That’s odd. Maybe I’m reading a bit too into it, but I think the fact that they give off light is a good sign.”

“Now who’s the optimist?” Virgo jokes. “Also, there is life in the planet! Plants and animals! And structures too! I think we’ve finally found people, Guardian!”

“Hot damn! Just what I was hoping for!” I cheer, throwing my fist in the air. A bit harder than I planned for, however, as I hit the ceiling of the cockpit and dent it.

“Okay, let’s calm down. I know you don’t need air but let’s not punch a hole in the ship, Titan,” Virgo chastises me.

“Sorry, sorry. But this is exciting! New, potentially non-hostile people. People we can save!”

“Assuming they believe that there is a Darkness out there. That it’s coming this way, eventually if not already. That we haven’t doomed them just by being here.”

“Even if the Darkness followed us, it wouldn’t have left Sol immediately. I’d think that the Hive wouldn’t follow them while there was still battles to be had. And the Pyramid Ships didn’t start attacking us in Sol when they arrived. They just corrupted those who were willing to accept their truth over the Traveller’s.”

“So what, if the Darkness arrives we have nothing to worry about? Just deal with those it sways to the Sword Logic?” Virgo asks incredulously.

“No, but we never found a way to deal with those damn things directly. I’m not saying we do nothing just because I don’t feel like it. We do nothing because there’s nothing we can do. Except for damage control. But since we got here first, we have time to convince these fine folk that we’re right.”

“Yeah, I know the spiel. The Light’s path is harsher. It offers no simple answer like the Darkness. But what it promises is kinder.”

“A universe full of all kinds of life, or a universe barren save for whomever proved themselves worthy to the Dark. I don’t think it’ll be a hard sell.”

“I’m not so sure. The Darkness is winning. Everyone the Traveller has graced so far has fallen to Darkness, has been completely wiped out, or has had to flee their home system on the verge of extinction. Maybe they’ll feel like it would be better to take their chances winning favor with the Dark.”

“If that’s the case, we’ll deal with it. And by we I of course mean me. I don’t think you’d handle a gun very well, Little Light.”

“I’m not so sure about that ya big lug. We’ve still got some tape in the storage compartment. Just slap the Huckleberry on me and I’d bet I’m a better shot than you.”

“I’m a pretty good shot, pal!” I laugh.

“Oh I’ve seen you with that sniper rifle of yours. You’re not that impressive.”

“Not THAT impressive, but impressive nonetheless.”

“Sure, if you say so.” 

Just then, the scanner alarms start blaring. Ghost floats over to them and starts gathering why.

“Guardian, we’ve got trouble. There’s a storm of some kind brewing on the planet. It’s throwing that strange force all out of wack.”

“What’s causing it?”

“Something powerful, located in some highly industrialized looking zone.”

“Is there something we ca-“ 

Virgo cuts me off before I can finish my thought. “Guardian, bad news. It looks like some massive force is moving on another zone. This one looks more regal. Almost like the Dreaming City.”

“What’s the force looking like?”

“Highly mechanized. Lots of vehicles and what appear to be battle frames supported by standard foot infantry.”

“And their targets? How do they look?”

“This doesn’t look like an even match. Looks like they have a few soldiers, not mechanization so far as I can tell.”

“Well, perhaps we should introduce ourselves to the locals. I don’t think we’ll be doing much guarding from orbit.”

“Are you sure we should get involved in this? What if we end up helping the bad guys here?” Virgo asks. It’s a good question; we don’t know these people.

“Maybe we do. Maybe we don’t. But in our experience, the good guys don’t overwhelm a technologically inferior foe with tanks. I’ve chosen our side in this. Get us a landing zone and I’ll take us down.”

“Coordinates marked. Let’s make a good first impression, okay?”

“I always do, buddy. I always do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the last couple end notes have mentioned weapons I thought I’d give everyone a concise list of the weapons our Titan brought with him.
> 
> Kinetic: Dead Man’s Tale, Lumina, The Forward Path, Huckleberry, and Blasphemer
> 
> Energy: Prophet of Doom, Felwinter’s Lie, Omniscient Eye, Salvager’s Salvo, Shadow Price, and Deafening Whisper
> 
> Power: Code Duello, Xenophage, Sleeper Simulant, Seventh Seraph Saw, and The Lament
> 
> These are the guns I normally keep on my personal Destiny Titan at all times.


End file.
